A Geek Who Got His Beauty
by musicormisery4105
Summary: AU. All Human Oneshot. ExB/Canon. Edward Cullen is the shy nerd at Forks High who is crushing on the beautiful Bella Swan. Thanks to a meddling pixie, his Senior Prom may be more eventful than expected. Complete. 10-17-09 EDIT.


**Authors Note: **_So, I've written another one shot. It's ridiculously long, once again. But honestly, when am I ever able to write something short anymore. (Reminds me of my authors notes) Anyways, my computer is still broken. BUT, I did find this saved on a disk from a long time ago, and decided to post it up for you all to read while you are all waiting for me to update my other stories :) I'm actually working on a couple of them now._ Lachrymose _will take longer to update since I lost ALL of the stuff for it, and I have to rewrite alot of things. (Sorry_ 'Lac' _fans!) Also, I know some people do not like the idea of a nerdy, shy Edward Cullen, but I personally think it's cute. I hope that you all do too! Please review. Edward would love you too, and you can't say no to his or Alice's puppy dog pout!_

**_- RIP._**

**10/17/09 EDIT_:_ I never ususally take the time to read my own work like an actual fic after posting it, but for some reason I decided to do that with this oneshot and found some errors that needed to be fixed. They are now taken care of, nothing major has been changed other than a few spelling/grammatical errors so don't worry about missing anything important. Anyways, I'd like to thank those who have read and reviewed as well as favorited this story. 1,575 hits. 25 lovely review. And, a recording breaking (for me anyways with a oneshot) _62_ favorites! I can't say how pleased I am with you guys. This has far outshined what I thought it would be and I'm just glad I could make a few people smile with my writing.**

**Summery: **Edward Cullen is Forks High's invisible Senior geek who as been crushing on popular girl, Bella Swan since his Freshman year. Bella has never noticed him before, but on Senior Prom night a certain pixie decides to meddle in her prude brothers love life :) Fluff, some language.

**Disclaimer:**_ All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am not associated with her, therefore they are not mine. _

* * *

**Playlists**:

_The Geeks Get The Girls_

- by -

American Hi-Fi.

[**_What else? Lol_** ]

**AND**

_Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)_

- by -

Billy Joel

[ _**For the Slow Dance Scene **_]

* * *

**A Geek Who Got His Beauty**

**EPOV**

I still don't understand why my brother and sister dragged me here tonight. Tonight was my Senior Prom night of all nights, and I haven't even moved from the spot I plopped down in when I entered the noisy gymnasium. Ever since we got here, literally two and a half hours ago, I've been sitting on one of the benches on the side of the gym. I was people watching. You could learn a lot about a person just by watching their body language. Unfortunatly, most of the teenagers that I was watching were all the same, everyone was partying like it's the time of their lives. But then again, they should be partying like it's the time of their lives—well the seniors anyways. This is their last shot at just having fun during a school event. Graduation is only two and a half weeks away.

I wasn't like my sister Alice or my brother Emmett. My little sister Alice was in her Junior year, she was a year younger than Emmett and I. She was also a cheerleader and belonged to the popular 'in crowd' at Forks High School. She was nice, bubbly and although I hated to say it, being her older brother and all, she was one of the prettier girls that went to our school. Emmett was a year older than me, and was retaking his Senior year of Highschool. He didn't mind though because this way he got to spend another year with his bombshell of a girlfriend, Rosalie Hale who was also a Senior. Emmett was captain of the football and baseball teams, star player of the basketball team and the best shot-put and discus thrower in Track and Field. He was in the popular crowd as well.

I on the other hand was not one of them. I wasn't like my siblings. I'm Edward Cullen—painfully shy geek of Forks High who is practically invisible to everyone at the Highschool besides the teachers and my siblings. While Alice and Emmett had dark brown hair from our mother and the ice blue eyes from our father, I was the odd ball. Somehow I had gotten stuck with a bronze colored hair that never liked to stay put—it was always in a shaggy mess that could never be controlled—and had inherited my mothers soft green eyes. Alice and Emmett had perfect vision, while somehow I got stuck with the eyesight of a near blind person. I couldn't see nearly a foot in front of me without my thick rimmed black glasses.

My intellect excelled almost everyone at the Highschool, including some of the teachers. I had read nearly ever book present in the library. I couldn't play sports. I didn't have any real talent for it like Emmett and my father did. I wasn't bubbly or social like Alice or my mother. No, I was the boy who constantly stayed locked up in his room when at home, or hiding in the library at lunch because I did not have any friends other than the librarian. I had a pretty pathetic excuse for a Highschool career.

So this is why I am sitting dateless and alone at Senior Prom watching all my peers have the time of their lives. _Sad, pathetic, lonely_. That's basically how you could describe my night so far.

"Edward!" A loud, boisterous voice yelled out over the thumping beat of the bass from the DJ that the school had hired.

My head snapped up and immediately I reached my hand up to adjust my glasses as they slipped down my nose at the motion, "What Emmett?" I asked impatiently.

"Why don't you get up off your sorry ass and have some fun with your friends?" he asked, gesturing around to the partying teenagers surrounding us.

I frowned at him, "What friends?" I asked.

"Come on _Eddie_, surely you are friends with _someone_." He stressed. I cringed at the nickname Eddie. I detested it, call me by my full name. Not Ed, Eddie, Eddie-boy, Eddie-poo, no. Just _Edward_.

I shook my head, "In case you haven't noticed _Emmie_," Emmett cringed at the nickname, "No one here talks to me. I'm the invisible geek. I don't know why I even let you guys talking me into having me tag along with you guys. No body has even noticed me and the few that have, just stared at me like there was something wrong with me. You know that I never go out and socialize or go to social events, including Prom. This was a stupid idea and a waste of my time." I ranted to my brother. He just sat there and took it, still grinning at me. But that's Emmett for you, it was rare to see him without that big, cheesy grin on his features unless he was pissed because another guy hit on Rose or something.

"Well what else were you going to do during your Saturday Night, compose piano music?" Emmett laughed. He wasn't making fun of me, I knew this, but he was teasing me. He did this often. I was used to it by now.

"Well, it would be better than this." I shot back.

Emmett frowned and shook his head, "Well if you are that unhappy, then just go home. I didn't force you to stay here. I only said come and try to have fun."

Just then Alice took the opportunity to waltz up, her prom date and long time boyfriend, Jasper Hale trailing faithfully behind her. She caught Emmett's words to me and frowned, putting her hands on her hips and scowling at me, "Edward Anthony Cullen! Stop moping around and get your butt out there and have some fun. No brother of mine is going to brood around on his Senior Prom night!"

"Alice," I sighed, "Like I just explained to Emmett, I have no friends, I hate this crappy music that they are playing, I do not socialize whatsoever and I don't like to dance. What is the point? I'm better off at home."

I started to walk off when her delicate little hand grabbed a hold of my wrist. Tight. She had a tight grip for such a tiny person. "Oh no you don't! I will compromise with you. Edward, you are going to find a girl to dance with tonight. One dance, and if you don't like it," Alice sighed, "Then you can leave and sulk at home."

I groaned, "Fine. Who am I dancing with?" I asked shyly.

She grinned in response, "Well I don't know, you tell me."

Emmett looked around the room before his eyes settled on a gorgeous brunette in a stunning dark blue dress. He got an evil look on his face, "I know who he can ask, little Eddie-boy talks in his sleep."

My face broke out into a full on blush at his words. I knew the brunette, even though I didn't know her personally. I had had a crush on her since my Freshman year. She didn't notice me though. I wasn't part of her Senior 'in crowd' like Rosalie was. In fact, it just so happened that she was best friends with Rosalie. I also knew that she talked to Emmett and Alice occasionally, but she didn't even know that I existed.

Bella Swan. My personal undoing. Not only was she unbelievably gorgeous with her long brown hair, doe like brown eyes and plump cherry red lips but she was the kindest girl I had ever met in my life. She was clumsy as hell but everyone loved her. You couldn't _not _love Bella, she was too sweet.

I had Biology with Bella, but in that class I was the weird kid who always knew the answers to questions no one else did, the kid who never spoke unless spoken to first. Although I had daydreamed about it many times, I never had the courage to verbalize an actual conversation to Bella before, and I never really planned on it. I mean, it is just a crush, right?

"Emmett," I hissed out at him. No matter how much I hissed, glared and mentally screamed at him not to say anything, he would do it anyways. And, even if he hadn't, the damage had already been done.

Alice cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Who are you talking about?" Her calculating eyes flew to Bella's figure. They rested there for a moment before she clapped her hands while Jasper just smirked at me. He was nice enough, a Senior in our class also. He was from Texas and had a Southern accent that Alice just adored to pieces. I had heard her gush about it on more than one occasion. I'd never really tried to talk to him before. I usually just politely said hello, asked how he was, answered any questions he asked me back and then disappeared into my room when he would come over to the house. I rarely saw him at school since I didn't eat lunch with my family. I ate in the library and went to all my classes early. I mean, honestly, no use dawdling in the hallways if there wasn't anything to dawdle around for.

"You have to ask Bella to dance! You know, she doesn't have a date tonight either. Awh, this will be perfect. You two would be the most adorable couple!" Alice squealed out.

My face flushed again, "No, Alice!"

She frowned and stopped bouncing, "Fine, if you won't ask her—I will."

And before I could stop her, she was literally prancing over to where Bella stood with Rosalie at the punch bowl, which the teachers always kept a close eye on. Emmett had spiked them one year and almost got banned from all school dances. But, Carlisle and Esme, our parents, had been able to change the schools minds. I almost laughed at the memory, but then I remember what was to happening in reality.

I continued to watch in horror as my devil pixie of a sister tapped Bella on the shoulder. Bella turned around in surprise and Alice immediately started talking to her. I couldn't make out exactly what she was saying, she was too far away, but she was talking enthusiastically and using her hands to explain things. Bella got a thoughtful but perplexed look on her face and I found myself holding my breath. Rosalie leaned over and whispered something to Bella. Finally after what seemed like a long time, Bella let a small smile form on her face and she nodded her head. I could hear Alice's squeal from the opposite side of the gym. Bella's face grew apprehensive as Alice grabbed her arm and began to drag her over to Emmett, Jasper and myself. Rosalie followed right behind her, smirking in our direction.

I found myself shaking slightly, my face flushed. Bella Swan was going to dance with me—Edward Cullen. I had had a secret crush on her for nearly four years. I'd always admired her from afar. This had come up in my dreams many times, but never actually happened. I was almost afraid that this was all a dream. I tried to discreetly pinch myself but Jasper noticed.

"Don't worry man, you aren't dreaming." he said reassuringly. "Just take a deep breath." I was thankful for Jasper in that moment. He allowed me to relax a little. Now it was only my hands that were shaking.

Alice, Rosalie and Bella had almost reached us at this point, and I felt like I needed to go hyperventilate. '_I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this_…' My head was chanting.

Little did I know, but I guess that I was actually chanting those words out loud. Emmett heard me and laughed, "Relax little bro, just go out there and use some of the old Cullen charm on her, make Dad proud!" he teased.

I breathed in again, "I really don't think I can do this." I whispered.

Jasper looked at me sympathetically. I knew I was probably acting pathetic and babyish, but I didn't think I could handle this. I needed time to prepare. I wasn't prepared. I was a mess. I didn't talk to girls, other than Alice and my mother. I didn't know how to react around them. I'd never been kissed before. Therefore, I was still a virgin. I had never even hugged a girl who wasn't related to me before, much less danced with one. This was going to end badly.

"Bella," Alice, Rosalie and Bella were upon us now. The object of my affection was less than five feet away from me, smiling tentatively at all of us, "Meet Edward Cullen, my nonsocial brother."

Bella stepped forward and eyed me up and down. Her scent hit me like a freight train: freesia and strawberries. It was intoxicating. I had to stop myself from leaning forward and inhaling. She looked even more gorgeous up close. In fact, gorgeous didn't even describe how delectable she looked. I couldn't stop the negative thoughts entering my head though, '_She probably doesn't want to dance with someone like me—a geek. I'll save her the trouble_.' She went to open her mouth to say something but I stopped her.

"I can't do this." I whispered again before pushing past all of them. "I'm sorry." I had to get away from Bella. I was being a coward, a baby, but I didn't care at that very moment.

As I left I heard Emmett and Alice calling out my name while Jasper apologized to Bella saying I probably didn't feel good or something, which wasn't that far from the truth. I wasn't sick, but I was feeling so nervous that I felt as if I was going to get sick to my stomach. I'd always had issues with my nerves and anxiety. I continued running until I was away from all the people, away from all the music and into the cool night air. I breathed a sigh of relief at the cold air filled my lungs.

After a few moments I had realized what a stupid and foolish thing I had done. My one chance to talk to Bella had been dangling right in front of my face and I had _ran away_.

"God fucking damnit!" I yelled out, kicking at the clumps of grass beneath my feet. "You're such a coward Edward Cullen! Such an idiot!"

I didn't notice she had followed me until she spoke. I froze all movements, including my breathing when I heard her soft voice speak, sounding like tinkling bells, "Do you always beat yourself up so much when your upset?" she asked.

I gasped and turned around, looking at her wide eyed. I opened my mouth several times before uttering, "No," very quietly.

"Good," Bella said softly. "Now, would you please explain to me why you are out here yelling at yourself?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair in frustration, "Because I'm a coward." I mumbled. She could barely hear me, she asked me to repeat myself. "Because I am a coward." I said, louder this time.

She took a step closer, her scent surrounded the both of us, "Why are you a coward, Edward?" When she said my name I swear my heart almost pounded out of my chest. '_Say it again_.' I thought.

"Say what again?" Bella asked, confused. Crap, I'd spoken out loud—again.

"Nothing." I murmured.

"Well, at least tell me why you seem to think you are a coward." she said.

I turned away from her and looked around me. I was standing alone—in the dark with Isabella Swan. We were just outside the gymnasium where there was a small garden and greenhouse that resided there. There was also a small gazebo that seemed to be lit up with soft white light. It looked romantic. It _was_ romantic. Too bad I seem to be incompetent of forming complete sentences around Bella.

I sighed before turning to look at her again. Her brown eyes were wide, looking at me innocently. Her mouth was parted slightly and all I wanted to do then was kiss her soft looking lips. I wondered if they were really as kissable as they looked.

"I'm a coward because I ran away," I said softly, turning to look at the ground.

Bella frowned, "Jasper told me that you weren't feeling good. That doesn't make you a coward, Edward." she spoke my name again.

"I wasn't sick, Bella." I replied.

Her eyebrows squished together in confusion, "Then why did you run away from me then? Am I that repulsive?" she asked me with a grimace. I chuckled a little bit. When she didn't laugh along with me my head snapped up.

"Wait, you were being serious just now?" I asked.

Bella nodded slightly, there was a little bit of pain behind her innocent eyes. Eyes that never deserved to look sad. Bella was too much of an angel to look sad. Too much of an angel to cry.

"You aren't repulsive, Bella. You are the furthest thing from it. You're gorgeous." I said. I didn't know where my confidence came from but I was going to try and 'Make Dad Proud' like Emmett had said. "I ran away because I was scared. You intimidated me with your beauty."

Bella scoffed at me slightly, "Have you met Rosalie, she is way prettier than me."

I ignored her put-downs against herself. They were lies. Yes, Rosalie was pretty, but in my eyes, even her beauty didn't hold a single candle to Bella's. I decided to tell her this. Maybe it would make her feel better.

"Rosalie is pretty, but your stunning Bella. I couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as you was going to dance with someone as ugly as me." I said.

I turned away from her. I couldn't look at her anymore after what had just traitorously escaped from my lips. I had said too much, she was going to leave me alone now. She'd probably think I was a freak or something that was obsessed with her looks or something. Instead, she did something I defiantly didn't expect.

She came up and _slapped_ me. Hard. It actually hurt a little bit.

"Don't you dare say that Edward Cullen! That's a lie!" Bella snapped at me. I looked up at her in surprise. She placed her hand on my cheek where she had just slapped me, only this time it was a soft touch. I found myself leaning into her touch without any consent from myself. It was an immediate reaction. "Don't ever say you are ugly Edward. You're beautiful."

I shook my head at her, sadly. "Are you serious, be real Bella. I'm a geek, plain and simple. I had geeky glasses, my hair is hideous, and my eyes are all squinty. I'm too lanky and not muscular. I'm the furthest thing from beautiful." I replied to her.

Bella's hand still didn't leave my face, she stoked my cheek slightly, "I'm sorry for slapping you Edward but you need to look into a mirror. Your eyes are not squinty. I've never seen prettier eyes before in my entire life. They are so—so green! I feel like I can see everything about you by looking into your eyes. They are so expressive" she exclaimed. "As for the muscles, do you honestly want to look like you are on steroids and have everyone be scared that you are going to crush them with a swing of your pinky? You're fine just how you are muscles wise. And you're hair—" she cut herself off and lightly ran her hands through my hair. I _almost_ moaned out in pleasure from the contact but I held it. By now, she was pressed almost flush against me. "You hair is so unruly, but it's adorable. I like it this way. As for the glasses, well, I've always had a thing for men in glasses." she confessed, blushing tomato red at her confession.

My heart pounded wildly in my chest. I knew she could probably hear it but I didn't care. Without thinking I leaned down and rested my forehead against hers, "Bella Swan," I sighed. "You're amazing."

She giggled and then sighed unhappily, I pulled away. Did she change her mind? My head began to sink at the possibility. "I feel so stupid, you've been here right in front of my face for years and I've never noticed you before. I don't think I have any classes with you." she told me sadly.

I frowned, "We have Biology together." I mumbled.

She gasped and pulled away from me, slapping her forehead, "Gosh Edward, I feel so stupid. I'm so sorry! I just—I never—"

I cut her off by placing my finger on her lips, "It's okay, I'm invisible to most of Forks High. I figured it was the same with you. No hard feelings." I said, even so, my heart did sink a little at her confession.

"No! It's not okay!" She cried, "I feel so stupid. Why didn't I notice you, you're—"

"A geek?" I joked.

She shook her head, scowling at me, "You aren't a geek."

I didn't respond to her. So, she took the opportunity to run her hands through my hair once more. This time I did moan from the contact. She stopped her movement in surprise, "Don't stop." I sighed out. She ran her hands through my hair again. I smiled brightly, the first real smile that I had smiled in a long time.

I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me, her eyes glazed over slightly. "You okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Edward, do not dazzle me like that." she reprimanded me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You—your smile is dazzling. I can't concentrate!" Bella exclaimed.

I smiled again, taking in her beauty once more. If only she knew how much that she did to me. She dazzled me as well, if not more. She was so close. Our foreheads were nearly touching again and if I could just bend down, just a little more, I could kiss her. Whether or not she wanted that, I don't know.

Suddenly I got an idea, I had relaxed some and my idea sounded nearly perfect. I stepped away from her but held out my head, "I believe I owe you a dance." I whispered.

Bella giggled, her face flushing and grabbed onto my hand. I pulled her right up against me and took her into my arms. I began to twirl her when she stopped and gave me a calculating look, it looked slightly panicked, "What's wrong."

She blushed and looked down. I confidently brought my hand up and lifted her chin, "What's wrong." Gone was Shy Edward. Charming Edward was making an appearance tonight to try and woo Bella.

"I—I can't dance. I don't know h-how." She stuttered out.

I laughed and pulled her closer to me. She rested her head against my chest before I whispered, "I don't know how to dance either. We can just—well go with the flow I guess. Make things up, no one's watching." I said.

She nodded her head against my chest, "Edward, there isn't any music."

"Well, then we'll make some." I replied. She looked up at me in confusion and I began humming one of my piano pieces. I wrote it the day I first met Bella, it was inspired by her. Not that I'd ever tell her that. I hummed the whole piece and Bella smiled, completely content.

"What is that?" she asked after I had finished, "I don't recognize it."

I ran a hand through my hair again, "Well—I uhm—I wrote it." I said sheepishly.

She looked up at me in complete awe. "You write music?"

"Piano music, yes." I replied.

She smiled, "That's amazing, Edward. What inspired it?" I hesitated, she saw this, "You don't have to tell me Edward, I was just curious. But if it is personal then—" She trailed off slowly.

I cupped Bella's face in my hands, it was now or never. I wanted to tell her. Even if she would run off screaming, I needed to tell her. Emmett was right. I needed to take some risks tonight. This was is Senior Prom. I needed to make the most of it—especially with Bella. I had a shot, I couldn't waste it.

I took a deep breath and released it, she continued to look up at me, waiting patiently while my large hands gently cupped her rosy cheeks, "You." I whispered, "I wrote it after the first time I saw you." She gasped, her eyes filling up slightly. I growled in frustration, "Damnit, I'm worry Bella, I didn't mean to make you cry." I pulled completely away from her, turning my back against her.

It was silent a moment. I had almost thought that she had left me, but I felt her warm hand press against the back of my suit jacket, "I'm not crying cause I'm upset, I'm crying because that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Bella said softly. I turned around and met her eyes, they were literally sparkling with happiness.

Before I could say anything, Bella swiftly walked up to me and cupped my face this time. I froze and suddenly, those plump red lips that I had been fantasizing for four years about, were gently planted on mine. My first kiss and it was with none other than _Bella Swan_. She kissed me. I got out of my shock and tentatively kissed her back. We pulled away simultaneously for air.

"I'm sorry, I just, well I couldn't help myself. I have wanted to do that since I first saw you tonight, Edward. When Alice introduced us, when I first saw you, you're just so—" Bella trailed off, blushing again.

I replied instantly, "I love your blush, and its okay. I've wanted to do that for four years, since freshman year."

"Freshman year?" She gaped.

I nodded and blushed as well, "That was my first kiss, ever." I mumbled.

Bella grinned, "I'm glad I had the honor of giving you your first kiss Edward Cullen."

She didn't say it was her first kiss, but I knew it wasn't. She had dated before, it had been painful to watch because I was jealous but I dealt. It didn't bother me that Bella had kissed other guys. She had kissed me just now, on her own accord, and that was all that mattered. Bella smiled brightly at me and leaned in for another kiss when suddenly a loud squeal erupted through the quiet night air. Bella and I backed away from each other and turned in shock to see Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie smiling at us.

"Well it is about time!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at her, confused. "Huh?" We all asked.

"Come one, Edward's crush on Bella was so transparent, was I the only one who noticed?" she asked.

Everyone just kind of shook their heads and avoided the topic. It seemed like no one knew. Well, other than Emmett, who grinned broadly, showing us all his shiny white teeth. I knew what was going to come out of his mouth next was probably not going to be a good thing. It was probably going to embarrass me, but that's what Emmett lived for.

"I knew. Eddie sleep talks." Emmett said proudly.

Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all laughed loudly at Emmett's choice of words while I flushed, Bella just looked at me and told me everything was okay. "Don't be embarrassed," she whispered, "I sleep talk too. And I can tell you that I'll probably be saying your name in my sleep now too."

"That is so cute!" Alice said ardently. "See," she said to me pointedly. "I told you that you would make a cute couple. But no, no one ever listens to me even though I'm always right."

"I listen to you," Jasper said, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek lovingly.

Alice grinned, "Well, other than Jazzy, no one listens to me." she huffed.

Everyone laughed at Alice's pout but it was all in good humor. Somewhere during the conversation, Bella had ended up tucked into my side with her arms wrapped loosely around my waist. This was heaven, literally heaven. Never had I felt so happy in my entire life. Spending time with these five other people, I could see myself becoming friends with them. _'Maybe it was time for me to get over my shyness. Bella didn't seem to get scared off by my intellect or my piano playing—maybe I can just broaden my social skills. It wasn't that hard with Bella, so maybe it'll get easier with other people as well._' As I though that, it was almost as if Bella could hear my thoughts, because she looked up at me and we locked eyes. We stared, neither of us wanting to break the connection.

"I think we should give them some alone time," I faintly heard Rosalie say.

Of course Emmett protested, "My baby brother is finally getting some action, this I have to see!" he whined.

I heard a loud smack and Emmett's complaints came to a swift halt. I heard the sound of Jasper and Alice's giggles before they finally ceased as well. I heard footsteps going back towards the gymnasium where you could just faintly hear the sounds of someone speaking into a microphone and students cheering—maybe they were announcing Prom King and Queen.

"They left us alone," Bella murmured to me.

I smirked, "I know, I don't think Emmett wanted to leave. He calls me a prude all the time, so him walking up on our kiss will probably be the highlight of his year. He'll never let me live it down."

"Sounded like it." she replied.

I pulled her to me, tighter than before and then I looked into her beautiful eyes, filled with such happiness, passion and something else. Maybe _love_?

'_No, it can't be. She doesn't even know me. She just met me less than an hour ago. But maybe, just maybe_.' I thought.

Bella breathed out a gust of air and then looked at me, she opened her mouth and began to speak, "Edward, graduation is nearly two weeks away. What are we going to do about this," she said gesturing between the two of us.

I frowned, "Whatever you want us to do, I like you Bella. I like you a lot. Actually, I more than just _like _you but I don't want to scare you with what I really feel. I understand if you aren't ready to say it, but Bella. I've known you, or rather been around you for four years and I think—well I think I've fallen for you. I think I love you, Bella. Sometimes you have to take a risk, take a plunge and I'm doing that right now, please don't—"

She shushed my rant by planting her lips on mine with a firm kiss. My eyes were wide with surprise at first, my second kiss with Bella, and I soon relaxed into it. She kissed me with such passion that I couldn't deny it. Electrical currents and sparks were flowing between us as we kissed. It was perfect. I knew that she was the one. Who would have thought that Prom and a little meddling pixie would have thrown everything into place?

Bella finally pulled away, "I can't say it back, not yet. I just met you and I'm not the type to rush into things. When I tell you—I'm going to mean it. It's going to be special. I'm sorry I can't say it yet but, I want to be completely in love with you before I tell you. I like you, a lot Edward, but…" she trailed off, biting her lip.

I kissed her nose, then gave her an Eskimo kiss, "It's alright, love. I understand."

We smiled at each other, obviously dazzling one another. "And so the geek fell in love with the highschool beauty." I murmured.

"What a lucky beauty," Bella giggled.

"No, what a lucky _geek_."

**The End.**

* * *

_Cute, fluffy :) Please review!_


End file.
